When Opposites Attract
by acciookay
Summary: What happens when Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age. And Fred Weasley, one half of the notorious twin pranksters start crossing paths and becoming friends? Will they fall for each other or will all hell break loose? Or maybe even a bit of both. What happens when opposites attract?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat in the common room working on her charms essay. Ron and Harry had gone to bed a few hours earlier. She had been finished with her essay for four days now. Last minute Ron and Harry had told her they had forgotten about them so guess who wrote them? Yeah, Hermione. She didn't want them to fail but she had been nagging them to work harder and study because O.W.L's were coming up. Hermione wanted them to do as well as possible. She looked up from the parchment and saw that it was quarter past three. That explained why she was so tired. Although she is normally the last one in the common room she was hardly ever awake at this hour. As she wrote the last sentence of Ron's paper she heard footsteps.

Hermione looked up from the desk to see a tall shadow making its way down the stairs. To her surprise she saw a boy with freckles all over his face and bright red hair almost in his eyes.

"Fred?' she asked with a yawn.

'Hermione what are you doing awake this early?'

'Your idiot brother and Harry didn't do their homework so yours truly is doing it for them.' Hermione answered

'I see. Ron has never been good at doing things on time.' Fred replied sitting on the couch next to the 5th year witch.

'You're telling me' Hermione said with a shiver

'Are you cold? Here I'll go get a blanket.'

Hermione was very greatfull for this. She huddled up into a ball and waited for fred to return with the blanket.

When Fred returned Hermione was in a little ball it kind of reminded him of what Errol did when he had just delivered mail. Fred laughed at the thought.

Hermione heard Fred laugh and looked up to see the smirk that was always on the ginger boys face.

'What do you find so amusing as to laugh this early?' questioned Hermione

'You just reminded me of Errol that's all, not that you look like him just that he curls up into balls too'

'Well it's nice to know I remind you of a bird who almost dies every time it moves' she replied jokingly.

'Aww, Mione you're so welcome now get your arse under the blanket before you freeze to death in those shorts!' Fred said

Hermione was kind of startled by his sudden outburst but got under the blanket. As soon as she was under it she immediately regretted it. She hadn't thought of it being a prank. Fred was known for the endless pranks he pulled. Hesitantly she moved her feet. They moved freely so she tried to move her legs, they worked as well. So she tried to take the blanket off. Surly enough it came off. Nothing was out of the ordinary except Fred's odd behavior.

Fred noticed her moving the blanket, he looked at her questionably. Then realized she was checking it for pranks. Although he didn't do anything to it he let her go. She finally sat still and looked at him with a raised eye brow.

'Fred? Why are you being so nice? You hate me, I'm always threating to get you in trouble, but you are being nice to me.' Hermione asked

'Mione! I don't hate you at all. Why would you think that? I am a nice guy you know we have just never been alone together. The only times we even talk are at DA meetings when you're trying to blast me off my feet. Or when you're yelling at George and I for selling products.' Fred ranted on

'Oh. I do suppose that is true. I don't want to yell at you as much as I do, I actually find your pranks very brilliant. I just don't like you testing them on first years' Hermione said as she sat up.

Fred sat down beside Hermione and yawned. 'Brilliant? You really think my pranks are brilliant?' he asked with a smirk.

'Yes, I wouldn't lie about it. Although if you tell anyone I said that I will deny it.' She looked up at him with a small smile and leaned her head on his shoulder.

'I won't tell a soul' he promised as he placed his head on hers and together they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Fred woke up the next morning alone on a couch in the common room. He stood and stretched his arms out in front of him making a small noise in the process. Recalling the previous nights events he wondered where Hermione went off too. Deciding that she probably went to her dorm to get ready for the day, he did the same.

When Hermione walked into the Great Hall she instantly spotted her best friends. I mean how could she miss a bright red headed boy eating everything in his sight, seated beside another boy with jet black hair sticking up in every direction? She walked up and sat down beside Harry and across from Neville. Her two best friends were too busy talking about a quidditch match to notice her presence.

'Good morning Hermione! I don't think you'll be getting in much of a conversation with them this morning. They haven't stopped arguing over what tactic Krum will use in the next match' Neville said greeting her.

The young witch shuddered at the thought of Viktor Krum, her ex boyfriend and date to last years Yule ball. He was very kind until after the ball, he had admitted to only taking her because she was the only girl who didn't fawn over him. As if that wasn't bad enough he had tried to kiss her. Kiss her! After the confession that made her want to jinx him into oblivion the git tried to kiss her. She had then pulled out her wand and casted a leg locking spell on him. Promptly leaving the international quidditch star to be found later, or maybe never. Hermione didn't care at that point.

'Well that's alright considering I must get to potions. We have an exam today on bezoar usage. I need to go study before anyone gets to class. Have a good day Neville!' She yelled as she threw her bag over her shoulder and stuffing a piece of toast in her mouth.

Fred had just finished the finishing touch to his next prank. He was in Snape's classroom in the dungeons, and had just put a spell on the cauldron in the second row, third from the right. It was charmed so that the next potion brewed would explode all over the maker just as it finished. He couldn't wait for the prank to happen. Unfortunately he couldn't stay for the after math because he had to go to arithmancy. He quickly put away his wand and jogged out of the classroom before anyone showed up. Just as he rounded the corner he ran into something much smaller than him. Looking down he realized he had hit Hermione.

'Fred! I'm sorry I didn't see you there, I was just heading to potions to study for my exam this morning.' Hermione said as she bent down to pick up her books.

'Oh no it's fine, I wasn't watching where I was going. I must get going though can't be late for class' Fred said quickly handing the witch her last book.

'Have a good day!' She yelled over her shoulder to see the tall boy running away.

As Hermione walked the rest of the way to class she wondered what Fred was doing in the dungeons. She had concluded that he was obviously up to some sort of prank. Yet the only classroom that was in the dungeons was potions. She knew something was going to go wrong. Walking in to the classroom she thought best to switch things up, so she sat in Ron's seat. The seat that just so happened to be in the second row, third from the right. Hermione opened her potions book and started to study. Being so enthralled in what she was reading Hermione didn't notice everyone coming to class. Ron didn't think anything of his friend sitting where he normally sat and just took her seat.

'You all originally had an exam on the usage of bezoars today, correct?' Snape continued to answer himself without a reply. 'Well that is not going to be happening, instead you will make a bulgeye potion. You have one and a half hours. Begin' Snape commanded and walked away to his office.

Hermione instantly knew what she needed and began to collect her ingredients. She had become quite good with potions. What other witch do you know who could brew a pollyjuice potion in her second year? As Hermione went ahead with her potion Ron and Harry were very confused.

'Hermione, what do you do with the unicorn horn?' Ron whined

'Honestly Ronald it's in your book, if I keep giving you the answers you will never learn and fail your O.W.L's!' She barked causing Ron to mutter something she couldn't hear.

Hermione was almost complete with her potion; all she had to do was bottle a sample and turn it in to Professor Snape. As she took the potion ladle and began to scoop some up, it started to bubble. Oh no, this couldn't be happening! She even changed seats; she couldn't be the victim of Fred's prank. Just then the potion exploded all over her, causing the Hufflepuff yellow goo to go all over her and her eyes to swell. Just before she couldn't see anything she yelled.

'FREDRICK GIDEON WEASLEY!'


End file.
